


[illustrated ficlet]Mated to the Renegade

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Possessive Dick Grayson, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Jason knew that Slade kidnapped him for a reason. It turned out that Slade wanted pups, and since Terra wouldn't give it to him, Jason was going to give it to Dick instead, whether he agreed to it or not.aka. Dick was Slade's apprentice and Slade wanted pups to strengthen the pack. He used Jason to get them.Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 6: Mated to/bought by a villain
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Comments: 14
Kudos: 406
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	[illustrated ficlet]Mated to the Renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】与变节者结合](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602624) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> I've written more than I initially intended for this so I don't even know if it's still considered a ficlet lol.
> 
> A little background on this AU: vaguely set in the 2003 Teen Titans cartoon-verse, Dick Grayson took Slade's offer to be his apprentice and became a villain named Renegade. Others on Slade's team include Terra, Rose, and Jericho.
> 
> This is not set in the same continuity as my other story (this is omegaverse whereas the other isn't), but does base off the same AU idea. Otherwise it's just an illustrated Oneshot like my other ficlets in this series. 
> 
> WARNING: was debating whether to label this as Non-con or Dubious consent. Jason never says no in this but A. he's in heat and not at his most logical mind, and B. Jay's got some pretty bad Stockholm at this point. Ended up labeling it as extremely dubious consent. Also the art in this fic also involves an underaged sexual act, but it's not as explicit as my previous fic.

After his third failed escape attempt, Jason was all ready to give up.

He was able to make it outside of the base this time, over the fence enclosing the stronghold, all the way into the forest surrounding the entire area. But Renegade had been watching him. He had known from the very moment Jason broke out of his cell. The villain was just toying with him, letting him escape only to snuff out the light of hope by showing himself when he’s done playing.

Jason hadn’t seen anyone when he was making his way through the complex corridors. Not even Slade. In fact, he hadn’t seen Slade in days. The mercenary just grabbed him one day during a mission with the Titans and dropped him off in this gloomy little cell only to never show up again.

There could be a lot of reasons why one would want to kidnap Robin, or even to kidnap Jason Todd. Ransoms, blackmails, simply wanting to get to Batman’s nerves, the list went on. There were more sinister reasons why one would want to kidnap a young and fertile omega. But Jason had a suspicion that his misfortune had nothing to do with any of those, but had everything to do with the man who was standing before him right now.

The same man whom Slade had left Jason with - Dick Grayson - Slade’s apprentice, an alpha Jason knew all too well. Because he had been the former Robin, his predecessor, and the former leader of the Teen Titans. 

Except the alpha hadn’t gone with “Robin” for years now. He went by Renegade these days. An ironically fitting name for what Grayson truly was - a betrayer of Batman and the Titans. 

Jason saw Renegade approach him now, the metal armor of his uniform shining pale yellow underneath the incandescent lamps lighting the room. The alpha had hit him at the back of the neck and caused him to drop unconscious, and when he came to, Jason was already back in this little cell that had been his home for the past few weeks, watching with hazy eyes as Dick removed his weapons and gently placed them on the table.

It’s not like the alpha would need them anyways, his strong and demanding alpha scents alone was enough to incapacitate him. Or maybe, it’s something going on with his body. Maybe it’s his coming heat. Fuck, maybe it’s an  _ induced _ heat, whether achieved with some injected drug while he was out or simply a natural response his own body created after days of living in close proximity with a powerful and capable alpha. It’s not even surprising to him.

Jason was so screwed. He saw Renegade approach him as the man began to take off his armored uniform. His body was toned and elegant, his shoulder-length hair perfectly framing his handsome features, and his blue eyes.  _ Those  _ blue eyes. Almost like shining sapphires.  _ God. _

And Jason just couldn’t keep his eyes off of the alpha. Renegade was dangerous but captivating, he was both skillful and strong, and the omega’s coming heat was doing funny things to both his body and his mind. 

Before he knew it, Dick had him backed up against a wall, his arms trapping him, and his alpha scents surrounded him as they screamed for him to give in, to let go, and let his captor take control.

The worst part was Jason finding himself unable to say no.

“It wasn’t smart of you,” Dick said to his ear, “trying to break out of here three times in a row. You should have known by now that there’s no escaping me.”

Jason wanted to answer, but all that came out was a whimper. He was weak in the knees and was practically slipping down the wall, and Dick had to take hold of his waist to support him, the strong smell of sandalwood and rum surrounding him.

Dick had him locked firmly in his arms before he started to undress him. It wasn’t until now that Jason realized how hot he felt and how relieved he was to be finally able to get rid of his clothes. His heat was making everything seem like a blur, and Jason thirsted for the alpha’s embrace like he thirsted for water.

Dick held him and lifted both of his legs to wrap around his body. Jason’s arms frantically found the alpha’s neck and shoulders before he grabbed on to them, trying to hang on to the man, moaning none-stopping in his heat-induced delirium.

And Jason Todd could think of a million different reasons why the alpha would want to hold him captive. Namely, as a revenge against Batman and the Titans for replacing him. There was just so much you could do to a young omega if shock and misery were your main goal. The possibilities were endless.

Which was why he was trying to get out in the first place - things could only become worse for him if he was held captive during his heat. Except now it looked like he’s too late anyway. Dick was already placing wet-sounding kisses all over his now-exposed shoulders and neck, and the gentle touch of the alpha’s soft lips only made the omega want more. Slick was beginning to soak through his underwear, and Jason couldn’t help himself from rubbing his crotch against Dick’s stomach.

“Slade wants pups to strengthen the pack,” Dick said while giving out his flurry of kisses, sounding almost breathless, “yet Terra refuses to give them to him. So  _ you _ are going to give them to  _ me.” _

Those words sounded foreign, but something was still able to click into place within Jason’s mind.

“Is-is that why I’m-that I’m here?” he asked breathlessly, “Is that why you- you waited until now to-”

Dick was sucking on his nipple now, and Jason cried out a helpless sob. A low alpha growl escaped Dick’s lips as he gently teased the omega’s bud with his tongue, and all Jason wanted was to have Dick  _ in _ him and a claiming mark on his neck.

It hadn’t occurred to him that he wasn’t thinking straight at all in his delirium. Jason hadn’t had the chance to build a nest for his heat and he was a prisoner in a strange place with nothing and no one to rely on or hide behind. Every inch of his being was screaming at him to find sanctuary in the arms of a strong alpha, one could protect him in his vulnerable state as well as the pups they would create.

“Ah- Dick, please,” the omega whined, legs tightening around the alpha’s torso, knees rubbing on his uniform, “I want-”

Dick cooed using that deep and soothing alpha timbre of his, causing the omega to shake, while he pecked kisses on Jason’s neck, hungrily sniffing the sweet pheromones his scent glands produced, before asking with his lips pressed against his neck, long hair tickling his sensitive skin, “What do you want, little wing?”

“I want- you. I want you in me.”

Dick quickly and efficiently removed Jason’s briefs and threw it aside, the underwear was already soaking with slick. The alpha was running his finger inside of the lips of Jason’s slit, the finger gradually coated with more slick as he did this, and the omega’s enlarged cock twitched with excitement, unable to hold in his desire to be taken.

"Ah-!" He cried, "Dick- take me! Take me now! I want it!"

Except Dick was already slipping into him with his own cock, the whole act was surprisingly easy and not painful at all.

Jason’s entire body shook in his aroused state, and his hands grabbed and clawed at Dick’s now bared back in an effort to find grounding. Lengthy, lewd moans coming out of his lips in waves, and he couldn’t hold back a sharp and wet-sounding gasp as Dick started to move inside of him, thrusting his cock deeper into his cunt.

“He won’t be able to hurt you again, Jason,” Dick said, thrusting his hips deep inside of him with a wet gurgle, “I agreed to Slade’s condition, and I’d make sure to give him pups, but he also had to agree to something I demand in return.”

His lips brushed against Jason’s scent gland, strong musky alpha scents mixed with his own heated omega ones. Jason shuddered as the alpha’s teeth gently grazed the skin there, full of fiery passion and aggressive desires. Jason wanted him to  _ bite, _ to sink those teeth into his flesh, mark his scent gland with the alpha’s own pheromones, and to forcibly claim him right then and there. Dick’s words to him were insanely powerful, and Jason wanted nothing more than to give in to the protection of the alpha before him.

Dick’s breaths were ghosting over Jason’s collarbone now, his cunt tightened around the alpha’s cock in his coming orgasm, and Jason whined into Dick’s shoulder, nails digging into the man’s sweat-soaked back.

“I told Slade that I’ll breed with you under one condition,” Dick whispered as he thrust more into Jason’s body, “that you are mine and are mated to me. No one else is allowed to touch you, not anyone on the team, and definitely not Slade himself.”

And that was when Jason finally couldn’t hold it in, his cunt contracted around Dick’s cock as his cum spilled over his own stomach. And as Dick’s teeth finally dug into the flesh atop of the scent gland on the back of his neck, a long and needy moan escaped the omega’s lips when his arms and leg simultaneously tightened around Dick’s body.

His body all but twitched in the aftershock of the orgasm, a mating bite was on the back of his neck, and a knot formed inside of him.

And Jason had never felt safer in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by a conversation me and a friend had about how Slade will want grandchildren in ABO verse, lol.
> 
> Granddad!Slade is my sense of humor.


End file.
